Dare Me
by geezjen
Summary: She hadn't expected to get the call and when she had, I can tell you that all hell broke loose because she tried getting out of it, but it was too late. Join HER on what might be the greatest or worst spent summer on an island for television. "Can someone just vote me off? This is so stupid!"
1. Auditions

"Yo Riley, we'll meet you on the football field!" I laughed and waved off my friends and turned to look over at the camera.

"So since you can clearly see from my outfit, I'm a cheerleader." I sighed and ran a hand through my high ponytail, "I didn't actually want to be, but I lost a dare so yeah... I'm also just auditioning because I lost another dare, but it's fine I don't really expect to be chosen for this." Breathing out I cleared my throat and softly smiled at the camera.

"What are my achievements?" I hummed and tapped my index finger against my chin. "Well I'm the head cheerleader and I'm running for student body president." I pulled out a poster with a picture of me smiling and giving out two peace signs.

"I know that I don't exactly look the part of either head cheerleader or possible student body president, but I think that's a cool advantage." I sat myself down on the bleachers, "If I was chosen I could totally give people the wrong impression and then turn around and backstab them or something." I smirked while I stared straight at the camera. "Or maybe not that, but I don't know, my image gives the opposite impression of who I am which is a huge advantage."

"How was that?" I glanced behind the camera to my friend. "Good? Okay, cool. Now let's get back to practice."

"What if they pick you, Riley?" I laughed but nonetheless gave my friend an answer.

"I hope not, I've got enough to worry about with keeping the girls up to routines and beating Courtney in the elections." I ran down the bleachers we'd been filming on towards the football field.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

I **do not** own the original plot, the characters, or the dialogue all credit belongs to Tom McGillis, Jennifer Pertsch, and Fresh TV. I **do** take credit for my characters, their stories, and their dialogue.

I **do not** own any gifs, pictures, etc. that may be used to help along the story all credit is given where credit is do.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I **do not** claim to be a professional writer. I'm doing this for fun and I would love and appreciate constructive criticism to better the story and my own writing. If you like please do comment, share, follow and vote!


	2. Not So Happy Campers - Part 1

"Next up is Riley!"

I smiled and waved while stepping off the white yacht. I'd already known who everyone was considering the yacht had a T.V. streaming live for the arriving contestants, but seeing them all in person was making me a bit nervous.

Glancing around I wasn't so surprised on the appearance of the place, "I figured it was a scam in some way." I sighed and made my way to the end of the dock.

"It wasn't a scam! Just—Ah, nevermind and finally Dylan!" A fairly attractive guy with the sides buzzed down and a swoop of hair jumped off the yacht and smirked while fist bumping Chris. "Dude!"

He made his way towards my side and before he could greet the others he was interrupted by Chris, "First things first, we need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock." We all shuffled our way over to the end and got ready for the photo. It took forever considering Chris forgot to remove the lens cap and then there was the issue of the card being full.

"Come on man, my face is starting to freeze." I sighed and silently agreed with La'Shawna. Running a hand through my blonde locks I quickly scanned the others and smiled when I noticed how they were just as annoyed with McLean.

"Okay, got it! Everyone say Wawanakwa!" We repeated him and just as his finger was coming down on the camera shutter I felt the dock give underneath my feet before it fully collapsed.

I scrambled to reach a piece of wood and sighed again before listening to Chris tell us to dry off and meet him at the campfire pit in a couple. I let myself float around for a while before actually swimming to shore.

I took off my red stripped flannel and rung it out as best I could before tying it around my waist. Walking behind the others who were making their way to the campfire pit, I scrunched and twisted my hair to remove some of the water.

I watched as some of the guys rung out their clothes while the girls just messed with their hair. Typical... wait—I did—nevermind.

* * *

"This is camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends, you dig?" I glanced over to Dylan who smiled and I let my mouth twitch upwards before turning over to see Duncan raise his fist threateningly towards Harold. I sighed and shook my head before returning my attention back to Chris. "The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win one-hundred thousand dollars!"

Watching Duncan walk up to the front caught my attention for a second, "Excuse me. What will the sleeping arrangements be, because I'd like to request a bunk under her?" He pointed towards a tall Asian with long dark hair while smirking at her shocked expression. I sighed, but honestly, what did I expect? He was just another hormonal sixteen-year-old guy.

I must have missed what Heather had asked, but hearing half of what Chris was saying I could guess she'd asked about the sleeping arrangements as well. "No. Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

"Excuse me, Kyle," I looked over to the front stump and saw a pretty blonde with blue eyes talking, "can I have a cabin with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Okay, you are, but that's not really how it works here and it's Chris." I let myself look over to Dylan who seemed to be muffling his chuckle with his hand.

"I have to live with Sadie, or I'll die—" I felt like I was going to die just looking at these girls grasp each other's hands.

"And I'll break out in hives! It's true." I could feel a migraine wanting to set in. This could not—

"This cannot be happening..." I sighed and agreed with the goth girl, Gwen, she was following my exact train of thought. This was turning out to be the worst decision I'd made this summer.

A huge blonde haired guy grabbed onto Gwen and a guy in all red sportswear. "Aw, come on, guys, it'll be fun. It's like a big sleepover." Owen, was his name, laughed out loud.

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him." I followed Tyler's eye direction and was met with the sight of Duncan giving a deer a noogie. I couldn't hold in my giggles which made him glance up and catch me watching him. He smirked before returning to what he was doing.

"Here's the deal." Chris pulled out a piece of paper from out of nowhere and continued, "We're going to split you into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there."

"Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Le'Shawna, Justin, Dylan, and Noah. From this moment of you are officially known as," he threw Owen a rolled up cloth, which I could only guess might be a flag, "The Screaming Gophers!"

"Yeah! I'm a gopher!" Owen yelled out ecstatically. I let a small snort leave my being as I saw how horrid the flag looked. The budget was either was too small or Chris couldn't be bothered for something a little better. Dylan made his way over and high-fived Owen and Trent.

"Wait, what about Sadie?" Katie worriedly voiced out. Chris didn't seem to pay her much attention as he continued by calling out the rest of us.

"The rest of you, over here," I slowly started making my way over, "Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, Riley, and Harold."

"But Katie's a gopher! I have to be a gopher!" As I walked past Sadie wail and Courtney try to comfort her I could finally feel that migraine take home inside my head. Maybe I was being a little harsh, but it wasn't like they'd never see each other...

"You guys will officially be known as," Duncan and Harold let the crap flag unroll, "The Killer Bass!"

"It's awesome. It's, like... amazing." I snorted and rolled my eyes at Harold. Yeah, totally awesome being some fish.

"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition. You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want, let the audience at home know what you're really thinking or just get something off your chest."

After Gwen, Lindsay, some duck and Owen had finished I gave the confessional some time to air out from Owen's fart before making my way inside. "This entire thing has already given me a migraine."

"Alright, any questions?" Some raised their hands, but Chris ignores them causing me to slightly laugh, "Cool. Let's find your cabins."

"Gophers, you're on the East Cabin. Bass, you're in the West." They didn't look that bad from the outside, but then again can't judge too quickly based on outward appearances.

Following after Izzy into our side of the cabin, I chose the bunk above hers. Just as I was getting ready to shove my suitcase under our shared bunk I was frozen from a shrilly wailing. Grasping my head and making my way past an indifferent Eva, I caught sight of Lindsay whining.

"Shut up! You're giving my migraine a migraine!" I groaned out and made my way back inside. Although inside I could still hear Chris talking about there being no chaperones since we were old enough and to meet him at the main lodge after unpacking.

I'd finally finished unpacking after some minutes and was now shoving my suitcase under Izzy's and I bunk. I didn't get the chance to test out the bed because a scream was heard from outside.

Glancing into where the scream had come from I wasn't surprised to see it was Lindsay who was standing on a small sitting stool while a cockroach scurried around the wooden floor. D.J. screamed and jumped onto a bed which broke under pressure.

"That was my bed." Gwen sighed and I could honestly feel for her.

As some tried to kill the roach others climbed onto the beds and avoided the whole thing altogether. All this screaming and crying out was giving me a migraine. It was so bad that I could feel my eyes welling up because of the sheer pain I was in.

I'd had my eyes clenched shut when I heard something slam down onto the cabin flooring. Everyone was silent for a couple of seconds before I heard Gwen speak out, "Well that's one way to kill a cockroach."

Opening my eyes I saw Harold inspecting the sliced cockroach and Duncan holding an ax. I noticed Lindsay and Tyler giving each lovey-dovey eyes before hearing Duncan scoff, "They always go for the jocks."

I hummed but said nothing else as he glanced over at me. He tapped his head with his free hand and I didn't get what he was doing until he sighed and mouth out, "You okay?"

Feeling heat rise in me and possible cover my cheeks, I gave a soft nod. He let his eyes glance over me before walking out and I felt glued to the spot.

* * *

**Confessional**

"It just caught me off guard is all... I don't—way too soon for—I'm so embarrassed." I desperately grasped my head while I groaned at the way things could seem.

* * *

"Listen up!" I sighed and ran my hand loosely through my hair before letting it fall towards my side. "I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down now!"

"Excuse me, will we be getting all the major food groups?" I looked over to Beth, who was clearly concerned about her intake on the foods. I didn't really blame her since I could see her reasoning, but I wasn't sure if Chef cared.

Harold nodded before voicing out his own, "Yeah, cause I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar."

I snorted when I noticed Chef getting red-faced with anger before he yelled out, "You'll get sit your butt down!"

Owen must have said something because the chef yelled at him. As Noah was walking away Le'Shawna yelled at Eva's retreating figure. I sighed again and just hoped it wouldn't be like this all the time.

I didn't really bother eating much if just none at all, but I poked at it here and there.

"Juvie has way better crap food than this." I glanced at Duncan who was just staring at his tray before zoning out. I hummed softly, but I couldn't really relate or understand since I'd never been to juvie.

I must have missed something because everyone was shaking their heads in fright. "Your first challenge begins in one hour." Chris made his way out of the main lodge and left us to ourselves.

Everyone began to either try and eat the crap we'd been given or talk amongst themselves about what it was our challenge could be.

"It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?" I groaned and glanced over at DJ before breathing out, "You just had to say that, didn't you."


	3. Not So Happy Campers - Part 2

Chris was grinning menacingly before he spoke, "Okay, today's challenge is threefold. Your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake."

I'd decided to wear my hair in a high ponytail while letting my bangs out to frame my face. I looked at the others and let my seafoam eyes glance around before they'd met with green ones. Quickly looking away, I could feel the heat rising towards my cheeks as I also felt those same eyes roam across my figure.

I shyly played with the fabric of my two piece. I'd gone for my army green high waisted bikini. Quickly looking over I noticed they weren't looking towards me anymore, letting out a long breath I hadn't known I'd been holding in I turned my attention back to Chris.

"If you look down you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic," he laughed, "man-eating sharks."

I knew I'd die someday, but I never thought it'd be like this. "Inside that area is a safe zone, that's your target area which we're pretty sure is shark-free."

"Great," I mumbled out before Le'Shawna also complained.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives there will be a crate of supplies waiting below, inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge... building a hot-tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot-tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home... let's see Killer Bass, you're up first!"

Bridgette made her way to the edge of the cliff and glanced down, "Oh wow, so who wants to go first?" She looked back at the rest of us and nobody answered, simply shuffling or looking away from her.

I would have volunteered, but someone needed to go before me so that at least I knew it was possible to make it. I wasn't stupid enough to risk myself first.

"Hey, don't sweat it guys I heard that these shows always make the interns do the stunts first to make sure it's survivable," Owen said trying to calm our worries down. Honestly, from the way things were looking and the way Chris seemed to be... he probably didn't care much or as long as you didn't die hitting the water it was good enough for him. No matter if you landed in the safe zone or not.

"So who's up?" Eva narrowed her eyes at the rest of us.

When nobody said anything Duncan crossed his arms and decided to enlighten us, "Ladies first."

I scoffed, "Ever the gentleman, I see." He looked over towards me and smirked making my mouth twitch upwards. I rolled my eyes and noticed Bridget jump off the cliff.

She'd made it into the safe zone which I guess hyped Tyler up enough to want to go after her. I burst out laughing as he cried out in pain from hitting a buoy with his manhood.

Duncan winced and mumbled out, "What a loser." I giggled and tried to control myself. He wasn't wrong.

Soon after Geoff, Eva, and Duncan had jumped off. DJ was up next and couldn't do it resulting in Chris making him wear a chicken hat that he had to wear for the rest of the day. I won't lie, but I was shocked and slightly upset when I saw Chris show DJ the escalator that went down the mountain.

"Seriously?" I huffed out, we could have taken it on our way up inside of struggling hiking this stupid thing. Chris grinned towards me and I had to resist the urge of punching his face.

Ezekiel jumped and on his way down he'd hit a piece of the cliff and I couldn't help, but laugh again.

* * *

**Confessional**

"What? It was totally funny!" I clutched my stomach as I laughed again just thinking about Tyler and Ezekiel's pain.

* * *

Harold followed soon after and I swear I'd lost all the power in containing myself because when he'd made it into the safe zone the idiot did a split upon impact.

* * *

**Confessional**

I fell off the seat in the confessional and laughed just thinking about Harold's landing. I managed to gasp out, "What an idiot!" Before I continued to laugh.

* * *

"Oh, hate to see that happen." I laughed slightly because it didn't look like Chris hated to see that if anything he was surely amused.

"Excuse me, Chris, I have a medical condition." I rolled my eyes at Courtney's pathetic excuse.

"What condition?" Chris grinned towards Courtney clearly amused at her attempting to get out of having to do the challenge.

She scoffed and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs." She crossed her arms over her chest. Chris simply smiled before he spoke, "You can chicken out if you want, but it might end up costing your team the win and then they'll hate you."

"It's a calculated risk. I've seen the other team and I don't think nine of them will jump." I raised my right eyebrow at her statement and then glanced over to the Screaming Gophers; they looked like they were holding in how terrified they were, but then again that didn't mean much. She was clearly judging them based on their appearance and I could only hope she was wrong.

Chris was still grinning, but in the shrugged and placed a chicken hat atop Courtney's head. I scoffed and walked to the edge. I could hear my teammates yelling, "You got this Riley!", "It's not that bad!", "Go, Riley!"

I sighed out, "Well whatever." I jumped and braced myself for impact and as I hit the water I swam up and saw that I'd made it into the safe zone. I waited for the boat to make its way to me before getting on and being taken to land.

"You did it!" I noticed Bridgette holding her hand up and I gently smacked mine against hers. Making our way over to the rest of them, we waiting for Izzy and Katie to jump.

In the end, both Katie and Sadie jumped off together, they'd made it into the safe zone. "Hey, guys! Check it out Sadie's on our team now, isn't that awesome!"

"Yeah, totally awesome." I rolled my eyes at them. They giggled and came to stand with the rest of us. As we waited for the other team to jump some sat down and others talked amongst themselves.

I laughed as I saw Le'Shawna throw Heather off the cliff and soon enough she jumped off followed by Lindsay, Gwen, Cody, Izzy, and finally Justin. Somehow even though he'd hadn't landed in the safe zone he was still alive since the psychotic sharks not only fell in love with his appearance but also swam him to shore.

Beth chickened out, but Trent, Noah, and Dylan jumped off before it was Owen's turn. As Owen made a running start before jumping, I was worried about him not making it. He wasn't on my team, but that would just be a tragic end to a pretty mellow guy.

Just a second before he hit the water, I could tell he'd be fine. He was falling into the safe zone, but he created a huge wave upon impact with the water and it lashed at some of us, not only that but somehow he'd lost his swim trunks.

"The winners! The Screaming Gophers!" Chris yelled out through a megaphone he'd somehow pulled out of nowhere.

* * *

I pushed my crate as much as I could but was clearly struggling just like the rest of the team. I heard a small whine and turned to see Courtney examining her hand. "I think I just got a splinter."

"Really? Just like you've got a medical condition as well?" I mumbled out and heard a snort to the left of me, turning towards it I was met with Duncan smirking at me before going back to kicking his crate. I flushed before shaking my head and resuming with my own crate.

Eva walked over to Courtney and lifted her crate before throwing it down, "Shut it and pick up your crate, chicken."

"Hey, I'm the only one with CIT camping experience here, you need me." Courtney spurted out. I snorted before glancing at Eva who looked to DJ. We all shared the same face. We were done with her entire being.

I rolled my eyes and continued pushing my crate while breathing out, "That's debatable."

We hadn't made much progress when Tyler had to take a break and coincidentally so did the two bimbos.

I groaned as it was starting to feel like we had been waiting for Tyler, Katie, and Sadie, for a long time. I barely gave any attention to a soft smacking sound before I heard Courtney's voice. "I think something just bit me."

"Of course, you do..." I mumbled out and leaned against my crate. Bridgette left her craft and made her way over to me. She smiled warmly before she complimented my outfit and my swimsuit, somehow while waiting for the trio to return we'd begun to chat and get to know each other.

Chris had come to check on us, saying we were way behind the other team. I tried to muffle my laughter as he was disgusted not only by Katie and Sadie itchy behind, but also Courtney's swelling eye. "Oh my boxers, that's bad."

Bridgette made her way over to Katie and Sadie, "Did you guys squat down when you peed in the woods?"

They shook their heads yes. Bridgette asked another question, as they continued this for a little I had already concluded what it was they'd mistakenly squatted over and was gone. "They're so stupid!" I giggled out and felt something fall against my shoulders.

I froze and looked at the arm just resting around me before looking up and seeing Duncan just as amused as I was, "This is our team, sweetheart." My lips twitched upwards and I turned to see the girls rubbing their behinds against the sandy beach ground. "We're so doomed." I breathed out.

While trying my hardest to resist laughing again. I'm sure I would have made the same mistake, but I'm so glad I didn't.

* * *

"Finally," Harold exclaimed as we'd finally reached campgrounds. I sighed and let myself slide down against my crate, this was so not worth it.

"Hey, what's up guys?" I glanced up to see Trent greeting us, not bothering to say much I just groaned.

"Hey, aren't you missing a couple of white girls?" We glanced around and noticed they were right. Guess Katie and Sadie stayed on the beach, I hadn't paid them much attention since I'd wanted to get this stupid challenge over and done with.

"Ooh, what happened to your eye girl?" I laughed out loud and ran a hand through my hair as I watched Courtney try and play it off as if it was nothing.

"Think it's getting worse!" Ezekiel was so right, it was getting worse and if anything this had to be karma. I was enjoying every second of this. "Shut it you two, we don't want them to know that."

"Oh, like they'd even care!" I waved her off and continued to laugh.

"Okay, dudes, it's not too late we can do this!" We watched Geoff stand atop a crate as he tried to give a lifting speech. Tried being the key word because it was really just a sad attempt.

"Okay, look, guys," Courtney stood up, "we have a hot tub to complete and we need a project manager. Since I've actually been a CIT before, I'm electing myself. Any objections?"

"Where do we begin, Cyclops?" I giggled and shook my head at Duncan.

"Open the crates!" Courtney grounded out towards Duncan then turned to look at, "Bridgette, go find those itchy girls. We need all the help we can get."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, "Yeah, no kidding." I failed to notice Courtney glaring at me as I was too busy helping the others open the crates.

I laughed as I saw a hammer hit Harold right in his family jewels and then completely lost it when Bridgette unknowingly smacked him with a piece of wood twice.

In the end, we'd lost and I couldn't say I was surprised since our hot tub clearly looked like a mess. Nothing was stable and we'd rushed building it since we'd taken too long to finally arrive at the campgrounds.

Currently, we were in the main lodge trying to to think of who we were going to vote off. "Well, I think it should be princess or the brick house here." I glanced over to Duncan and silently agreed.

"What? Why?" Courtney spoke.

"Because unless I'm mistaken, you two are the only ones here wearing chicken hats and if we ever have to lift a truck, I like our odds with the big guy." Agreed. He wasn't wrong, but at this point, I'd already made a decision and I wasn't changing it.

"You guys need me I'm the only one—"

Rolling my eyes I groaned at her and pushed around my crap ass food around as Bridget interrupted her, "We know, who used to be a real CIT, so who would you pick?" Courtney thought for a bit before pointing at Tyler.

"No!" I smirked at Tyler while Lindsay tried to cover up her reaction and couldn't help, but snort at how obvious their attraction was for each other. "I-I mean no salt, there's no salt on the table, bummer."

"Hey, at least he jumped off the cliff chicken wing." Duncan teasingly pointed out causing Courtney to yell at him, resulting in Geoff attempting to break it up and calm us down.

I sighed before pushing myself away from the table, "Well, I know who I'm voting off so I'll just let you all hash it out."

Duncan pushed himself up, "Yeah, I've had enough prison food for one day I'm gonna go have a nap."

"Y-you can't do that we haven't decided who's going yet!" As Duncan and I ignored Courtney and continued walking I froze as I heard Ezekiel speak. Not noticing Duncan pause and glance at me as I narrowed my eyes towards our teammate.

"Well I just don't get why we lost, they're the ones that have six girls." Everyone gasped, shocked he'd said what he had. I stomped over to him just as Eva and Bridgette made their way over too.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette glared at him.

"Yeah homeschool, enlighten us!" Eva grounded out while smashing her fist against the table.

"You did not just say that!" I yelled out as I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him. He was so dead, I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"Well, guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are." I felt myself getting angrier by the second. That was the sexiest thing I'd heard in a long time.

Geoff laughed uncontrollably, "Oh snap, you did not just say that."

"My dad told me to look out for the girls here and help them in case they can't keep up." Oh, I was so going to kill him and his dad. I clutched my fist and felt something gently rest on my shoulder. I didn't turn to see who or what it was, but it calmed me down a bit.

"Okay guys, let's give him a break I mean at least he doesn't think guys are smarter than girls." Geoff decided he'd step in at this moment since Eva didn't look like she was going to loosen her grip on Ezekiel's neck and Bridgette didn't seem like she was going to stop it either.

"But they are." I was beyond livid, making my way to his side I lift my hand and smacked it straight into his cheek. I didn't say anything else as I was too angry, but I could hear some people gasp and others talking about how they would have never have guessed.

* * *

Sitting to the left of Duncan I glared at nothing in particular as I was still upset about everything that's happened in the main lodge. "Dude, you've got a lot to learn about the real world."

"Killer Bass at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision, there are only eleven marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow, the camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the dock of shame, to catch the boat of losers that means you're out of the contest and you can't come back... ever."

"The first marshmallow goes to... Geoff," Chris placed his marshmallow on Geoff's twig before continuing, "Tyler, Katie, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Sadie, Duncan, Riley... campers this is the final marshmallow of the evening." Crossing my arms across my chest I restrained grinning like a mad man while watching both Courtney and Ezekiel panic at the idea of it not being one of them.

Finally, after Chris had had his fun in making them squirm, he called out, "Courtney." She sighed out in relief before running to him and receiving the final marshmallow. "Can't say I'm shocked. I saw you picking your nose dude, not cool." He pointed Ezekiel to the exit. "The rest of you, enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe... for tonight."

As we all walked towards our cabins, I couldn't help but think that it felt like the very famous "walk-of-shame". I sighed the closer we got and felt my mood dampen as I heard the Screaming Gophers celebrate.

"To the Screaming Gophers!" As we were making our way to our cabin we passed by the other team celebrating their first win. I stopped walking as I noticed Courtney pause in front of a recording camera.

"Are you recording this? Good, they can enjoy their little party all they want, but I'm going to win this competition and no one is going to stop me!"

Rolling my eyes I pushed her forward. "Yeah yeah, keep it moving CIT."


	4. The Big Sleep

I groaned as I fell out of the top bunk. I was so going to murder Chris.

"Is he serious, it's like seven in the morning!" I heard Bridgette groan out. I pushed myself off the floor and cried out as I felt the full pain of kissing the floor.

"Yo, we heard a loud crash?" I turned to see the guys peeking in to see what had happened while I heard a round of my name being mumbled out.

"You okay, Riley?" Groaning I let myself fall back against the floor. "We'll take that as a no?" They laughed lightly, but I couldn't be bothered with them. I was so exhausted and to be awakened by an air horn through a megaphone was the last thing I expected.

* * *

"Hi Chris, you look really buff in those shorts." I gagged as Heather was either flirting or sucking up to him. Both sucked anyway.

"I know," Chris replied while smirking at her. "Okay, I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute!"

The air was filled with many groans of protest, but Owen was able to voice his concerns. "Oh, excuse me I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast."

"Oh, you'll get breakfast Owen... right after you complete your twenty kilometers run around the lake!"

"Oh, so you're funny now! You know what I think would be funny?" Eva began to charge towards Chris but didn't make it far as Duncan and Geoff held her back from trying anything.

As Courtney tried to calm down Eva from potentially pummeling Chris. I secretly hoped she'd ram her too trying to get to Chris... but then that might hurt us in the end with whatever this challenge was. "You have thirty seconds."

* * *

**Confessional**

"I can't really fault Eva, I'd like to smack Chris around for this too." I groaned and leaned my head against my propped arms.

* * *

"Okay, runners!" I stretched as quickly as I could. This might be the easiest thing I'll have to do or the hardest, considering things. "On your mark, get set... go!"

I pushed off my legs and followed after the others. Soon enough I caught sight of a green faux mohawk, I felt my lips twitch as I noticed he was simply jogging. Just as I was about to pass him I came to a halt at seeing Owen licking up a small pond.

"Oh man, that's so gross!" I flinched as Heather decided to walk atop him to get to the other side. By this time Duncan was at my side and had snorted at Owen's exhaustion.

"That's one way to get across. Let's go sweetheart." He followed Heather's example and I followed him, but not without apologizing repeatedly as I walked over Owen.

Finally making it to the main lodge I'd let myself fall against the table and refused to pick myself up. I'd never been so tired... well I have, but this was just ridiculous.

"Clear a table! Stat!" I glanced up to see Owen throw Noah onto the other table and begin doing compressions. My eye twitched as I heard Courtney reprimand Harold on taking forever to arrive which caught Gwen's attention.

I groaned as she basically said we'd lost again. Great, just great. "Woah there, hold your horses' guys!" I lifted myself into a sitting position and narrowed my eyes at Chris, "That wasn't the challenge."

"What did you just say?" Gwen and I had both asked. Although, I'm more of screeched it out with nothing, but annoyance. I was so going to kill this guy.

"Who's hungry?" He stood in front of a buffet. My stomach growled and I could feel my eyes welling up and the sheer beauty of it all.

Nobody had wasted any time in digging in and even though, I'd hesitated when I tried figuring out his goal with this. I gave up ultimately when my eyes caught sight of a key lime pie.

* * *

"Okay campers, time for part two of your challenge!" Part two? I groaned and held my stomach. I should have paced myself better, but I couldn't control myself after having anything but crap for so long and then actual food. It was a dream come true and I wanted to fully enjoy it before it could come to an end.

"It's time for the Awake-a-Thon!" Chris yelled out through his megaphone while grinning at us.

"The what-a-thon?" Oh crap. I definitely should have paced myself. Looking around at the rest of my team, I realized we all should have paced ourselves but it was too late for that. Sighing, I turned to listen to the rest of what Chris had to say.

"The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!"

"So what you're saying is the twenty-kilometer run and the trick eating frenzy, were part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Gwen exclaimed while the other finally were able to connect the dots.

He laughed before speaking into his megaphone, "That's right Gwen!"

"Man, he's good." Honestly, he really is, I never would have guessed he could come with something like this. Not only was he good, but he was so evil. There was no way we'd be able to pull this off.

* * *

"We are now twelve hours in with all twenty-three campers still wide awake."

"Hey, Riley?" I hummed and glanced towards Bridgette, "I was wondering how it is you held up so well during the twenty-kilometer run?"

Pulling off the hair tie that was around my wrist I went to pull my hair into a high ponytail. "I'm a head cheerleader."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I glanced at Courtney before informing her of what it even means to be a head cheerleader.

"It means not only am I a dependable and reliable person if I do say so myself, but I'm also very athletic. I basically have to be, to be able to do most of the cheers and stay active during the duration of most matches." I yawned out as I brushed a loose strand of hair behind my right ear revealing my three piercings.

"No way, seriously?" I nodded and rested my chin on the palm of my hands while listening to Bridgette ask about my piercings.

"I have six piercings. Four lobes, one cartilage, and one belly button." I laughed when she said she'd wanted to get her navel pierced, but she was scared about the pain. I tried reassuring her and said that it was a pretty quick process, but she wasn't sure she could handle it even then.

"I'm going to the bathroom." We watched Eva's retreating figure before we continued to talk amongst the two of us. Bridgette seemed like a pretty cool person, I could definitely see myself becoming close friends with her.

At some point, Bridgette had knocked out leaving me alone to stay awake through this stupid challenge. I couldn't really fault her since she wasn't the only one, but she was definitely helping me stay awake.

I sprang up when I heard Tyler scream, "Congratulations campers, you've made it to the twenty-four-hour mark!" Groaning I let myself fall back down against the ground. "Time to take things up a notch... fairytales!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" I moaned and turned over only to be met with Duncan grinning at me. Feeling myself become flustered, I rolled my eyes and turned over again to face the night sky.

"Once upon a time, there was... inside this boring kingdom, a boring village and inside this boring sleepy village filled with very boring children who did very boring things..." I zoned Chris out. If I paid attention to his stupid story I would surely knock right out.

"So you're a cheerleader, huh?" I glanced over to Duncan and nodded. "You don't—"

"Look like one?" He smirked but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, I know... hasn't been the first time I heard that."

"Can't blame us since you don't exactly fit the part." I sighed and decided to just tell him.

"I lost a bet with some of my friends and I'd agreed to do something totally out of character... never thought having to try out for cheerleading would be the result."

He hummed, "Head cheerleader?"

"I was actually pretty good at it and eventually just stuck with it." I shrugged.

Just as he was about to ask something else we'd heard soft music. Turning over we saw Chef Hatchet in a pink tutu. I snorted and tried to muffle my laughing as he seemed to be doing a good job in dancing around in his outfit.

"Oh man, I'm scarred for life." I snorted and noticed Duncan smiling from getting a reaction from me. Rolling my eyes I decided that I would just humor him for a while... just to help keep me awake.

"So... is green your favorite color or?"

He chuckled before smirking, "Something like that..."

* * *

**Confessional**

"Seriously? That's all he's giving me?" I glared at the camera and crossed my arms across my chest. I was in a mixture of annoyed and being mad.

* * *

"What about you, Pom Poms?"

"Oh, you are not serious!" He laughed which had me torn between wanting to punch him and also join him... I chose the latter. "For your information, it's green."

"Really now?" I hummed in agreement. Before we knew it we were talking about the most random things, such as what we would do if there was ever a possible apocalypse. Or what was the most embarrassing thing we'd ever done.

From some of the stories Duncan was willing to share with me, I could tell that he was definitely a delinquent, which I had already guessed when he'd made that comment about juvie having better food.

"Alright, tell me something I don't know already?"

Resting my head on his lap I brought my hand to rest atop my stomach as I thought about what I could tell him. "Courtney and Trent actually go to the same school as me." As he called me out on possibly lying, I glanced at said people to see how they were holding up.

Courtney was still walking in place while Trent was flirting with Gwen. I felt something touch my hair and looked up to see Duncan's hand loosely playing with a section of my hair. "I'm guessing you guys don't know each other over there?"

"Nope... we don't exactly run with the same crowd." I'd seen them around campus many times, but we'd never had to interact with each other. Courtney didn't even know I was running for class president since it was a last minute lost bet. Boy, was she in for a surprise.

"I come from a long line of cops..." I looked up at him, but he had his face staring up at the sky. I wasn't sure if should say anything and because of that, I didn't say anything. I waited for him to either continue or look down to me.

I felt and heard him breathe out. Moving my hand, I hesitated before letting it grab onto the hand that was in my hair. "Don't exactly know why I'm sharing this with you, but I am..." he grasped my hand firmly. "I'll pummel you if you say-" Before he could finish his unnecessary threat our attention—or should I say my attention was grabbed by Gwen's loud gasp.

"His eyelids are painted!" Eva yelled out while pointed towards Justin's standing figure. "I saw it!"

"Get out!" Duncan and I looked over at Justin, just as Chris seemed blown away at such an idea. "Oh, I've got to see this!" He ran over to check it out... he was disqualified in the end.

"Why didn't I do that?" I groaned and let myself unconsciously roll over, coming face to face with Duncan's clothed stomach. If it wasn't for my tired induced state I would have been thoroughly embarrassed, but at the moment I didn't care what I did.

He didn't seem to mind... that or he was just too tired to say anything. He continued to mess around with my hair while mindlessly talking about some of his favorite pranks he's ever pulled. Every now and then I'd laugh or giggled from some of them.

"Hey, wanna see something funny?"

Groaning, I shoved my face farther into his stomach. He snorted before ruffling my hair making me rise and glare at him. "Fine."

He quickly scanned the area before sneakily wandering off. I watched him disappear while also watching for Chris's reaction. I wasn't sure if he'd noticed Duncan running off or not, but it had me nervous either way.

Just as I was about to lay back down, I noticed Duncan's returning form. He was grinning and holding a mug filled with water. Tilting my head I tried to guess what it was he was up to. He must have noticed my gazing because he brought his free hand up to his face and gave me the sign to keep quiet.

I rose my right eyebrow and watched him as he inched closer and closer to Harold's passed out form. He placed the purple cup down near Harold and then grabbed his hand, placing it into the cup. I snorted as Harold sighed, but I completely lost it when Duncan laughed out. "Oh, gross it works!" He pointed to Harold's now soiled area. "Dude peed his pants!"

Duncan ran over to me and high-fived me while still laughing about what he'd accomplished. So this is what he meant when he said if I wanted to see something funny. He was about to sit back down next to me when Noah and Cody woke up screaming and I laughed again. Guess they'd finally noticed the position they'd been in.

* * *

"What is the matter with you people?" Chris had the audacity to sip on some hot coffee in front of us. "Come on, fall asleep already!" I snorted when I saw Gwen's desperate attempt in asking for Chris for just even the coffee grinds to help her out.

He sighed before thinking about something, "Alright, you six stay with me. The rest of you go and get a shower, for heaven's sake. You stink!" Six? I glanced around and finally noticed Dylan passed out. I thought I'd been keeping track of everyone, but I must have missed him at some point.

"I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, "Chef I don't want it to come to this." But darn it, these campers are tough. And so I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I can find." Groaning I ran my hands over my face before pushing myself to stand.

"The history of Canada, a pop-up book. Chapter One: The Beaver; national symbol and a "dam" fine hat." I decided that I'd have no choice, but to listen to Chris so I was going to try some simple cheer routines.

"...which, of course, was the precursor for the discussions leading the war of 1812..." Just as I finished doing the last one, I heard soft clapping. Freezing up, I'd forgotten someone could have been watching. I mean I knew there was a chance, but I was hoping they wouldn't. Shaking the nervousness away I turned around to see Duncan grinning.

"Oh, great... a perv." We were quiet for a second before bursting out in piles of laughter.

A clearing of the throat broke us out of our moment and brought our attention to Chris, who had his eyes narrowed at us. Must have been annoyed that the attention wasn't on him. "Time for a bathroom break, any takers?"

I could hold for a bit longer—I didn't really have to go that badly, but I guess Duncan did since he took up the offer. I sat down next to Gwen and we waited out his return. Time was passing by so slowly and it was so excruciatingly painful.

The only noise I could hear was Gwen's constant yawing and Chris' annoying tapping against the barrel he was using as a podium. "And we have news. It looks like Duncan's taken a dive on the can, which means that now it's all up to Riley to win this for the Killer Bass!"

Crap. I was mentally killing Duncan for leaving this in my hands. Chris was watching Gwen and I intensely—waiting for one of us to just drop. I heard a loud thump and before I could check out what the noise was my vision had gone dark.

"The official winner of the Awake-a-Thon is ..."

* * *

Opening my eye I noticed something obstructing my view causing me to scream and jump into a sitting position only to see that it was the bed sheets. I looked around and saw some of my team members watching me, surprised I'd woken up. "What's going on?"

Bridgette moved passed DJ to stand by my bedside, "You're in the infirmary, you passed out during—"

"Who won? D-did we lose?" I felt my eye welting up at the thought of losing when I was so close. When no one said anything, I'd realized that we had lost. Feeling something clutch my hand, I traced it all the way to Duncan.

I moved my hand around to get a better grip on his hand in an attempt to comfort myself. I asked if they'd decided who we would be voting off already and was surprised to hear Eva's name instead of mine, but I wasn't going to change their minds if they'd already made their minds.

"We'll win the next one for sure, so don't sweat it, Riley."


	5. Dodgebrawl

I was finally able to leave the infirmary. Since the challenge had seemed to have already started I decided I'd take my time before heading over.

Singing in the shower was something I hadn't realized I missed doing until I couldn't do it in front of the others because of my—get this, stage fright. It was one thing when it was cheering, I was good at that but singing? I was horrid and I didn't need anyone else knowing just how bad I was.

Finishing up getting ready, I decided I'd taken long enough and was finally making my way over to where the challenge was being held for today. As I was walking in I noticed the rest of the Killer Bass gloomily sitting on the wooden bleachers.

Just as I was about to announce my arrival Courtney decided to speak, "Okay this is really bad, one more game and we lose the whole challenge... again!" I stopped at the end of the bleachers while also noticing Duncan lazily sleeping on a section. "We can't let that happen, people, we need someone strong, someone mean, someone who will crush those lame-o Gophers into the dirt!"

I snorted as I watched their gazes shift towards a knocked out punk. "So Duncan?" They'd finally noticed me and Bridget was the first to greet me while the others followed behind.

"I'm fine, fully refreshed." I waved some of them off as I wanted to get to the matter at hand. "So wake him up."

"Nuh-uh, if we wake him up, he'll kill us!" I laughed at DJ scared reaction to the idea of waking Duncan up, but then again Duncan was a very intimidating person.

"Doubtful." I looked at the others and noticed they were either scared or nervous at what he might do to them.

"She's right guys, he won't kill us he wants to win too." At least Courtney understood. If anything Duncan would be pissed and eventually have to get over it.

"They're right. We need Duncan's fierceness to win this!"

"That's the spirit Harold—now go wake him up." Snorting, I shook my head at their unnecessary fear. He wasn't going to do anything—at least not to me that is, but I'm sure they'd be safe too.

I sighed as I watched my team. "This is so stupid—he'll surely kill you all now."

"Shut it, Riley!" I had no idea where it was they'd found the long stick to even be doing this but they were going to attempt to poke Duncan awake with it. I restrained myself from laughing when they'd missed the first time and tried again.

As they touched his nose, his reflexes must have been great because he immediately grasped the stick and pulled it out of their gasp to snap it in half. "You better have a really good reason for sticking this up to my nose."

"Look. We are down two, nothing. I can appreciate that you need a little nap time, but we need your help." Yeah, we did. We sucked, majorly.

"Oh, and why should I help you, darling?" I smirked, he was such an ass and yet I liked that about him—not like that, but like... whatever, it doesn't matter.

Courtney decided to get up into his face, "Because I can personally guarantee you that if we lose this game you'll be the one going home, darling."

Rolling my eyes I failed to notice Duncan looking at me until Bridgette poked my side, making me squeal. "What?" She nodded her head to Duncan's general direction.

I looked over and we stared at each other for what felt like forever but must have been just a couple seconds. He raises his left eyebrow, "What? Guessing by their mood when I got here we suck, so yeah totally need help."

Sighing, he finally agreed. "Fine, I'll play. On one condition, you do what I say when I say it." They all agreed immediately. "Okay, here's a strategy I picked up during my first visit to juvie. It's called Rush the New Guy."

I decided to sit this one out. Watching as Courtney, Geoff, DJ, Katie, and Duncan made their way onto the field, I secretly hoped I sat the rest of this entire thing out.

Bridgette and I chatted for a bit and before we knew it we'd won the round. Getting up with the others to celebrate for the win of this round, I made my way to Duncan's side.

"Not bad, huh?" He looked down towards me and I resisted the urge to smile up at him. Instead, I settled for my classic eye roll and constantly heard snort.

Waving him off, I thought I'd mess with him a little. "Could be better."

"Oh, yeah?" He roughly placed his arm around my shoulder bring me closer to his chest while giving me a playfully soft noogie. I laughed along with him while trying to pull myself away.

"Duncan!" He finally stopped when he'd noticed he'd ruined my hair. It now resembled a really bad case of bed-hair. I ignored him grinning at me while I tried to fix my now messy hair.

"Alright, let's continue!" Chris announced. I pushed myself away from Duncan and made my way to the bleacher with Harold, Courtney, and Sadie. Just as quickly as I sat down and got comfortable we'd won again.

* * *

The moment Courtney caught sight of Tyler she began to hound him for answers and Tyler didn't really seem to be giving her answers she wanted to hear. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere." He simply waved her off.

Courtney scoffed before she continued with her interrogation, "You were with that blonde gopher girl, weren't you!?"

I didn't mean to, but I somewhat butted in just to say something simple. "Her name's Lindsay by the way."

Tyler glanced at me and smile before turn his attention back to the she-devil. "No—maybe... so?"

"So, she could have been getting you to spill all of our weaknesses to her!" Oh please, Courtney was totally overreacting. I glanced over at said person and saw that she was playing puppetry with her hands.

"I doubt she's capable of that Courtney." I butted in again and this time she didn't like it because she glared at me causing me to roll my eyes at her and turn my attention to the game.

We'd won again and we're now going to play a final round that would break that tie we were able to create so quickly.

I watched as the others created a huddled circle to try and discuss who was going in for this round. Looking up from playing with the hair-tie around my wrist I noticed Harold making his way back to the bleachers. "Didn't let you play?"

"No..." I sighed, feeling slightly bad for the guy. I wasn't around to see how they'd played in the beginning, but I'm guessing if they wouldn't even let him switch in he must have been bad.

"Gophers, Bass. Let's send this sample to the lab and see what you're made of!" I cringed hearing Chef Hatchet blow his whistle and watched as the others got into position.

The game had been going on for a while now and Courtney managed to finally get Cody out, but Owen was able to knockout Bridgette in return. I'd never been so bored just watching people get hit with balls over and over again.

Just when I thought I would die, Courtney yelled at me to get onto the court. I didn't want to hear her yell any longer than she already was so I didn't bother arguing. Making my way onto the court I was passed a ball by DJ.

"Knock him out, throw him out!" I felt my eye twitch and before I knew it I'd already thrown it towards Noah. How dare he disrespect cheer and be useless to his team.

"Riley!" Groaning I looked over to Courtney, "Throw it at someone on the court!"

"Technically he is on the court..." I could hear the Screaming Gophers chuckle in amusement as well as my own team for my loss control in temper.

"You know what I mean!" I waved her off and gave the court my undivided attention.

Just as Sadie was waving around coming onto the court to play she was hit causing Duncan to facepalm and me to laugh. She shouldn't have been distracted.

Dodging a ball Gwen had thrown I'd turned just in time to see it smack into Courtney. I laughed and in turn, was hit with a dodgeball from behind. "Oh, come on!"

I snorted as Geoff was hit and went down, but fully lost it when Duncan was hit by three dodgeballs from all sides. As he picked himself up and walked off the court he playfully glared at me. I smirked before turning to the court. It was just Harold against Owen.

"Goodnight Harold." I lightly punch Duncan's shoulder before watching Harold and Owen.

He'd dodged so well that it gave the others faith that we could possibly win this. Who knew figure-skating could come in handy on something like this. "You've got this Harold!" I stood up on the bleachers and raised both of my arms.

Hearing a cough I looked down to see Duncan smirking at me—feeling a blush rush towards my cheeks I coughed and sat down before mumbling out a "sorry" for getting a little too excited.

I'd never been so happy—we'd finally won a challenge and it felt so good! I jumped onto Duncan and he spun us around, while the others cheered for our win. Just as Chris announced us as the winners, Duncan and I pulled apart and ran towards Harold with the others.

* * *

"Riley!" I paused in my tracked and looked over my shoulder to see—surprise, surprise... Duncan walking up to me.

I felt something flutter inside me and I was confused. Maybe I was still feeling something from the previous challenge. "What's up?"

"You know you didn't have to apologize for showing your cheer side." Cheer side? Oh. He means when I stood up and cheered for Harold.

"I wouldn't call that my cheer side, but it's close." I almost let myself have a full on cheer for Harold. I figured it help boost his confidence in catching the ball, but in the end, I got nervous at the idea of the others seeing. "But that's not why I apologized... I figured it must have caught you guys off guard since I'm always so—"

"Indifferent about everything?" I shoved him as he laughed at my jaw dropping reaction.

I shook my head and lazily ran my fingers through my hair before laughing out, "That's one way to put it you jerk."

"So what took you so long?" I glanced at him and smiled before telling him that I slept for as long as I could before leaving and taking my time getting ready afterward. We walked slowly side-by-side towards our cabin.


End file.
